Sheet-type patches that are used as tape preparations and wet compresses for the treatment of backache, shoulder stiffness, bruising, sprains or the like, wet compresses for healing foot tiredness, sheet-form pack preparations for beauty treatments for the face or body, etc. are known. For example, an aqueous adhesive composition that is composed of a polyacrylic acid, a polyacrylate salt, a cellulose derivative, a polyhydric alcohol and a polyvalent metal compound is disclosed in JP-B-3-16989, a cataplasm preparation which does not contain any medicinal components and which is formed by blending a moisturizing component selected from sodium hyaluronate, sodium chondroitin sulfate, a lactate salt, a pyrrolidone carboxylic acid, urea, aloe extract and perilla leaf extract is disclosed in JP-A-8-291057, and a foot care sheet preparation for the purpose of eliminating tiredness and swelling of feet or the like that has an improved effect of providing a refreshing feeling or the like due to a component in a hydrated adhesive layer and excellent usability is disclosed in JP-A-10-279473. Meanwhile, an adhesive tape easily torn by hand is disclosed in JP-B-50-13306, JP-A-3-47885 and JP-A-9-324155, and an adhesive tape easily torn by hand, to which a laminated film and an acrylic adhesive, a rubber adhesive, a polyolefin adhesive or the like is applied, is disclosed in JP-A-2002-36406.
However, among the conventional sheet-type patches having a tearable property disclosed in the above documents or the like, there are few examples introduced as a state of the preparation provided with a release film attached thereto. Furthermore, they have the problems that they cannot be easily torn by hand, they cannot torn at a desired position, whereby the size is not appropriate, the external appearance is not preferable when they are torn by hand because of a break or a snag at the torn surface, and the remaining part cannot be stably used or stored. Some disclose a cutting method by providing, at regular intervals, perforated lines or the like penetrating a support, a paste and a release film. However, it cannot satisfy users' needs at all of using it by easily tearing by hand into a necessary size for a necessary affected part when needed without wasting it.